guardianes del espejo the sencond change
by integra.wingates.hellsing7
Summary: tipica historia de tres chicas que cambian toda su vida


el instituto x es una escuela de prestigio donde no cualquiera puede entrar ya que solo se llega a ella con invitación, esta escuela siempre fue un misterio para el mundo ya que nadie sabe que es lo que ocurre adentro pero siempre logran desviar las investigaciones de una u otra manera _**lo que pasa dentro se queda dentro.**_

 _ **C**_ omenzando un nuevo ciclo escolar llegaba el descanso una chica caminaba por las instalaciones de lo que seria su nueva escuela al llegar ala parte trasera se encontraban las canchas de futbol sin notarlo una pelota se estrella en su cabeza por la cual cae al suelo inconsciente.

Despertando e incorporándose se da cuenta que las clases habían terminado caminado hacia la salida solo pensando en su dolor de cabeza no se percato del chico que se encontraba parado al costado de la puerta al pasar junto a el:

\- me da gusto ver que estas bien deberías de sentirte afortunada por haber sido yo el que te golpeo hasta mañana

sin saber como racionar solo se quedo mirando alejarse del lugar.

a la mañana siguiente llego a su salón notando con sorpresa pero sin demostrarla en su rostro que el chico que la golpeo iba en su salón de clase el cual se encontraba charlando junto con una chica y otro chico en su asiento la chica se sentó en el pupitre mas alejado del salón al verla sentarse la chica de aquel grupo se acerco hasta ella:

\- perdona lo que te hizo ayer es que no lo educaron bien soy momoko lee

\- yo soy lilica grial mucho gusto

los chicos al ver eso se acercaron a lilica y a momoko

MOMOKO- ellos son keichi lancey y fariz zanafren

KEICHI- ya te adaptaras a esta escuela llena de elegidos

momoko acentuo su mirada en keichi sin entender la palabras que había dicho después de un rato entendió la mirada de momo

KEICHI- pues lo somos ya que solo entran a quien le llega invitación o no?

una risa forzada saliio de ellos dos momoko paso su mano por su cabello para retíralo de su cara dejando ver a lilica un anillo en su mano el cual le llamo la atención ya que para ella no era una joya igual a otra que hubiese visto antes el maestro entro antes que ella pudiese articular palabra alguna les haria un examen de conocimiento pidiéndole a momoko y keichi que salieran del salón ya que los necesitaban en la dirección entendiendo salieron

Al final del dia fariz y lilica caminaban ala salida ya que ese dia solo hubo exámenes sin sentido

LILICA- POR QUE MOMOKO Y KEICHI YA NO REGRESARON?

FARIZ-aveces es asi llaman a ciertos alumnos y no regresan hasta días después con heridas fiSICAS

LILICA- HERIDAS?

sin obtener una respuesta de regreso sobre el tema los dos caminaron en silencio ala salida esperando que el dia de mañana no fuese tan extraño.

rápidamente pasaron 5 meses antes de entrar a clase fariz y lilica se encontraban en los casilleros fariz trata de convencer a liica de no entrar a clase al abrir su casillero dentro se encontraba un anillo muy similar al de momoko lilica lo tomo

LILICA- TU TAMBIEN tienes uno

FARIZ- en realidad ayer apareció aquí y no supe quien lo dejo

LILICA- POR QUE no buscamos a keichi para que nos explique algo al respecto.

caminando por los pasillos tratando de encontrarlos vieron ala distancia pasar a momoko acorriendo tal vez con ella se encontraría el siguiéndola llegaron alas canchas en efecto keichi se encontraba con ella pero el se encontraba en el suelo al parecer estaba herido momoko se hinco frente a el:

MOMOKO- no podremos kei necesitamos a los demás anillos

KEICHI- tendremos que lograrlo

lilica y fariz llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a los dos mal heridos sin saber como reaccionar al respecto

MOMOKO-llévense a keichi yo acabare con esto

sin saber a que se refería ella fariz se acerco a keichi para ponerlo de pie y llevárselo cuando keichi le dio la mano a fariz sintio en su dedo algo al estar de pie tomo su mano viendo el anillo aquel anillo

KEICHI-hace cuanto tienes esto?

FARIZ- hoy en la mañana apenas lo encontré

keichi tomo la mano de fariz comenzando la a sacudir grito a momoko que había encontrado al otro anillo. una sombra negra apareció de la nada al parecer era con lo que estaban peleando todo este tiempo pero no permitiría que se juntasen así que un estallido se hizo presente destrozando todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

ha pasado una año desde aquel accidente así lo denomino el mundo ya que lo manejaron como un accidente en el salón de química lilica ahora luce muy distinta ya que dejo crecer su cabello deseando olvidar lo que ocurrió en esa escuela.

ese dia ella caminaba con un ramo de rosas en la mano llego a un cementerio dejo las rosas sentándose a los pies de aquella tumba que visitaba:

-hace mucho que no venia a verte querido fariz (unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar) por que te fuiste? bueno supongo que ya no importa vendré a verte otro día.

caminando ala salida del cementerio no puso atención a sus acciones chocando con una persona la cual la hizo caer al recuperar un poco de su conciencia que su tristeza le permitía noto que no había nadie frente a ella tal vez tropezase pero podría jurarse que había chocado con alguien al colocar sus manos en el suelo un objeto raro pudo sentir bajo una de sus manos solo cerro su mano levantándose al abría su mano un anillo volteando a todas partes tal vez se habría caído a alguien pero no pudo encontrar a nadie a su alrededor ni ala distancia a si que lo llevo con ella a su casa.

esa noche era de tormenta en su sala lilica veía viejas fotos al llegar a una donde se encontraba ella con fariz una lagrima salio de su ojo cayendo en la foto

\- desearía que estuvieses aquí

un rayo cayo haciendo que lilica se asustara y cayera al suelo la luz en su casa se fue un pequeño dolor sintió cuando la luz volvió noto que se había echo una pequeña heria en la frente dirigiéndose al espejo mas cercano para curse vio un reflejo que llamo se sobre manera su atención no sabia si estaba alucinando si era una mentira al voltear corrió

LILICA- ROMPISTE TU PROMESA

FARIZ- también te extrañe querida lilica (la abraza)

ya pasada la emoción del encuentro los dos se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que ocurrió ese día

FARIZ-cuando nos hicimos aquella promesa de nunca dejarnos fue de verdad pero se vio truncada por aquel accidente de verdad mori pero mi cuerpo fue salvado por dos personas kaworu y hikaro me llevaron dentro del espejo que es de donde en verdad vengo ademas de que solo los guardianes del espejo podemos portar el anillo hasta hoy me permitieron regresar ya que debo de entrenar ademas de contar a los otros 3 guardianes para proteger al espejo de lo que viene.

LILICA-yo guardiana? (dijo con sorpresa) como crees que sobreviviente al entrenamiento si soy débil y cobarde?

FARIZ- lo harás que siento que hay algo en ti que se que podras

LILICA- A SI QUE ES?

FARIZ- sera mejor que duermas ya que este dia fue muy ajetreado para ti.

Al día siguiente lilica comenzaría su preparatoria en la escuela TOMOEDA al buscar su nombre en las listas de los salones ella deseaba quedar en el mismo numero de salón que en instituto x pero no fue así al entrar el salón se encontraba vació sentándose como era su costumbre en la parte mas alejada del mundo solo recargo su cabeza en la mesa del escritorio

LILICA- POR QUE AMI

FARIZ- no te quejes por cierto ayer ya no te mencione que solo tu me puedes ver

LILICA- QUE?

FARIZ- alguien viene calla.

una chica entro al salón dando un rápido vistazo se sentro frente a lilica esta sin saber como racionar inmersa en eso aquella chica volteo de de repente sorprendiéndola:

-eres nueva cierto?

LILICA- SI

\- SOY ASUKA TAISHOKOTO mucho gusto

LILICA- yo lilica grial

asuka poniendo una expresión de sorpresa ya que ese nombre lo había escuchado en otro lugar

ASUKA- tu eres la única sobre viviente del accidente en el instituto x cierto?

LILICA-YA se me culparas de todo pues te digo de una vez que soy otaku

ASUKA- yo también soy otaku y tu amigo va también es este salón?

LILICA- puedes ver a fariz?

ASUKA- POR que no podría?

FARIZ- no ya que solo los elegidos pueden hacerlo ya sea en un plano u en otro

ASUKA (BAJO SU cabeza dejando salir un suspiro saco una cadena con un dije comenzando lo a jugar)- yo trabajo sola pero supongo que no podría escapar por siempre se esto

frente a sus ojos el dije que pendía de aquella cadena se convirtió en el anillo de los elegido antes que alguno pudiese decir algo una chica entro al ver a asuka corrió hasta ella y la abrazo repitiendo que otro año estarían juntas al separe vio a lilica

-tu eres?

LILICA- LILICA GRIAL MUCHO GUSTO

ASUKA- ella es michiru matzamura es compañera del año anterior y parece que este tambien

LILICA- disculpa cuantas personas hay en el salón?

MICHIRU- que clase de pregunta es esa solo estamos nostras 3

lilica y asuka comenzaron a reír ya que sabían que no era verdad.

Al final de aquel dia tan lleno de emociones lilica, fariz y asuka caminaban a casa juntos ya que al parecer hasta el destino parecía juntarles ya que solo unas cuantas cuadras separaban sus casas durante el trayecto las preguntas se hicieron:

 **FARIZ-** como es que sabes tanto del tema?

ASUKA- NO sabría decirte con exactitud ya que ese anillo lo llevo conmigo desde que nací lo demás son recuerdos vagos o tal vez sueños de algo que esta apunto de ocurrir

LILICA- COMO es que no te vimos en el instituto x?

ASUKA- IGNORANDO las invitaciones así de sencillo

FARIZ- bueno por lo menos así no perderé el tiempo en ti solo en lilica

LILICA-no te sientas tan importante

ASUKA- ustedes dos se quieren mucho (riendo)

LILICA/FARIZ- NO ES CIERTO!

FARIZ- solo falta encontrar un anillo y estaremos completos

sin saber si encontrarían al otro anillo debía de comenzar el entrenamiento con ellas dos ya que el futuro parecía incierto ya que en un segundo las cosas podrían cambiar como ocurrió en el instituto.

rápidamente paso un mes ellas habían comenzado a aprender lo básico sobre los anillos y el poder que contenían una mañana en la escuela antes de comenzar las clases michiru llego muy molesta sentadose en su pupitre muy molesta aventaba sus cosas lilica y asuka se acercaron a ella para saber que ocurría antes que pudiesen decir palabra alguna michiru las miro en tono molesto

MICHIRU- quien es fariz?

LILICA-(SU VOZ SE TRANSFORMO EN DUDA)- POr que la pregunta?

MICHIRU- un tal hikaro me hizo hacer una ceremonia bastante rara y al finalizar me dijo que buscara a un tal fariz que lo encontraría en la escuela y me dio esto (mostrando les una anillo)

en su mano ya hacia el anillo de los elegidos al parecer ella era la ultima persona que les faltaba persona viendose lilica señalo a su costado

LILICA- EL es fariz

viéndolo de arriba a bajo se levanto lo rodeo

MICHIRU- eres lindo me lo quedo

LILICA- QUE? no el el mio

michiru salio del salón y lilica tras ella repitiendo le una y otra vez que lo dejase en paz mientras en el salón asuka hablaba con el

FARIZ- lo que mas me llama la atención de todo esto es que hikaro no menciono nada del asunto apesar que lo vi ayer ademas de que el color de la piedra que ella lleva es negro

ASUKA- tal vez sean figuraciones tuyas

FARIZ- eso espero de verdad

con la llegada de michiru al grupo paso una semana, antes de clase llego lilica o lo que parecía tener la forma humana para los demás de ella pero en realidad era otra persona que había tomado el lugar de llilica en el plano mortal sin saber que hacer fariz llego para explicar lo que ocurría con esa persona que estaba alli de pie

ASUKA- QUE le ocurre a lilica?

FARIZ- ella no es lilica es su contra parte se llama yuniel

MICHIRU- tenemos contra partes?

FARIZ- si y deben cuidarse de ellas o ellos ya que lo que aprendan ustedes ellos también lo harán y tendrán el mismo nivel que ustedes ademas que pueden tomar su lugar en cualquier momento

MICHIRU- y por que tomo el lugar de ella?

ASUKA- lilica últimamente estaba dudando de sus capacidades y a estas alturas las dudas se pagan caro y ahí esta la muestra

sin saber como tendrían que actuar decidieron detenerla al final de clases ya que comenzar algo en el plano mortal seria muy arriesgado

ASUKA-donde esta lilica? (le pregunta mientras se interpone en su camino)

YUNIEL- ella se encuentra bien es que el espejo es aburrido y me dieron permiso de venir aquí mañana volverá se los aseguro (continuo su camino al darles la espalda) por cierto (los voltea a ver) el amo les manda sus saludos ( retoma su camino)

Al día siguiente durante el descanso por fin al parecer las cosas podría decirse que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad

FARIZ- debemos ser mas cuidadosos ya que lo que salga del espejo podria ser muy peligroso

MICHIRU- ella menciono a un tal amo

FARIZ- investigue y al parecer es algo que se dio cuenta que ya existían guardianes y quiere acabar con ellos tendre que ir al espejo para saber mas de lo que ocurre aya dentro me llevare a lilica para que me ayude ademas se servira como señuelo

MICHIRU- y quien ocupara el lugar de lilica?

LILICA- (pensando chasqueando los dedos)- ya se que se quede urim

FARIz- me parece bien así sera.

como estaba planeado lilica y fariz se fueron al espejo dejando en el lugar de lilica a urim un aprendiz de mago que ya hace tiempo conocia fariz llego al salón rápidamente se acercaron asuka y fariz

MICHIRU- hola soy michiru matzamura mucho gusto (viendo a su alrededor) por que no llamas la atencion?

URIM- es que me especializo en las luciones ustedes me ven como urim pero los demás me ven como lilica

ASUKA-mucho gusto soy asuka taishokoto acaso eres un guardián?

URIM- si solo que yo soy de adentro y ustedes son los externos

al día siguiente no todas las noticias eran buenas ya que al parecer las amenazas del espejo habían vuelto por que sabían que los guardianes externos e internos se estaban formando de nuevo y el primer reto para su enfrentamiento llego era hora de saber que tanto habían aprendido en ese poco tiempo de entrenar la batalla se llevaría acabo dentro del espejo al anochecer del plano mortal.

Llegando la noche entraron al espejo era una ciudad dentro de un espejo era un poco similar a su plano mortal como le llamaban pero ala vez conservaba la tradición de lo que fue su pasado la vida trascurría con normalidad para los habitantes de ese lugar el lugar de la batalla seria a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraban unas ruinas ya que hai no pasaba gente ni podrían dañar a alguien.

Al llegar las esperaban un par de chicas junto con otra persona ellos dieron por echo que era el amo ya que era dificulto saberlo ya que una túnica negra lo cubría hasta su rostro decidieron dejar pelear solo a lilica y michiru para que les sirviese como entrenamiento.

como era de esperarse perdían la batalla por que a pesar de lo que sabían aun su poder era muy dedil fariz y asuka decidieron intervenir ganando la batalla mal heridas las chicas escaparon aquella persona de negro desapareció frente a ellas dando por ganada la batalla caminaban a la salida pero no se percataron de un detalle importante

LILICA- donde esta fariz? (volteando a todos lados)

ASUKA- juraría que venia con nosotros voy por el ustedes regresen a nuestro plano

de regreso en al ruinas en efecto fariz ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo aquella persona de negro estaba con el

\- vienes por el cierto?

asuka con cierta desconfianza se acerco a revisar a fariz para ver que estuviese bien colocándose de pie se quedaron viendo un tiempo

\- no me decepciones tu eres la mas avanzada de ellos

ASUKA- se que tu eres el amo que mas quieres que sepa?

una expresión de sorpresa se marco en su rostro ya que una visión de presento de manera fugas revelándole la identidad del amo

ASUKa- hikaro eres tu?

\- (retirándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro)- es bueno saber que mi otro yo esta aun en contacto conmigo nos veremos en la próxima batalla (desaparece)

FARIZ (despertaba en el suelo viendo de pie a asuka inmóvil) donde estamos?

ASUKA- (sin verlo) vamos nos esperan en nuestro plano

Por fin un año llego y las chicas llegaron a tercero de secundaria fariz dio por terminado el entrenamiento de su parte ya que les había enseñado todo lo que el sabia diciéndoles que debían llevar una vida en el espejo para poder seguir el entrenamiento que al termino de ese día de clases durante la noche las llevaría al lugar donde continuarían su preparación ya que de esa forma no interfería con si vida en el plano mortal.

la noche callo en el plano de los mortales mientras todos dormían de es lado en el espejo michiru, asuka, lilica asistian a una escuela de nombre HITORI DE urim los esperaba para mostrar las instalaciones

URIM-que bueno que pudieron venir bienvenidos a esta escuela como pueden ver esta dividida en 8 pisos donde son los niveles que cursaran siendo el ultimo piso el primero y la planta baja el ultimo cabe mencionar que pocos llegan al ultimo piso pero eso ya depende de ustedes caminemos (mientras caminaban seguía con la explicación) aquí aprenderán de los mas básico hasta lo mas avanzado en lo que a artes ocultas se refiere como ven el espacio es muy amplio ya que aprenderán de todo (llegan ala parte trasera de la escuela donde estaban los demás alumnos de nuevo ingreso) asi que esperemos la primera clase que es aprender a volar ya que tienen que controlar sus alas

LILICA- tenemos alas?

-(el maestro le contesta) si la diferencia es que algunos deciden usarlas y aprender como en cambio otros saben que las tienen y jamas las usan.

al paso del mes fariz les había conseguido una casa donde vivirán las tres juntas la casa se encoraba muy cerca de a escuela ya que esto les permitiría no distraerse.

ya todos conocían sus alas menos las de asuka cada vez que le preguntaban solo decía igual a las de ustedes ese día ella se encontraba en el tejado de la escuela donde se encontraba un área acondicionada para el descanso de los alumnos una barda rodeaba las orillas del tejado viendo al horizonte fariz se acerco colocándose a un costado de ella sin que ella se diese cuenta

FARIZ- me podrías decir como son tus alas?

ASUKA- igual ala de ustedes

un silencio cruzo mientras seguían mirando la ciudad un ruido extraño se presento cuando voltearon una esfera de luz se dirija hacia ellos al recargarse en el barandal este no resistió haciéndolos caer al vació asuka tomo a fariz mientras caían los 8 pisos cubriéndolo pero no podía sacar sus alas lo logro una vez que llegaron al suelo haciendo que ella se rompiese el brazo.

Al dia siguiente lilica, michiru y urim conversaban antes del inicio de clases

LILICA- NO creen que fariz y asuka pasan mucho tiempo juntos?

MICHIRU.. no me digas que estas celosa?

URIM- no es la única persona que se siente asi

FARIZ (interrumpe al escuchar su nombre)-es normal que pase tiempo con mi hermana?

\- hermana?! (expresaron todos al oir eso)

LILICa-que te ocurrió en el brazo? (ya que vio que tenia una venda)

FARIZ- nada que sea relevante fue en un entrenamiento de futbol y asuka la han visto?

MICHIRU- en el campo de fut bol

FARIZ- (se alejaba) paso por ti en la noche para ir al baile lilica ( le gritaba)

llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la vio sentada en las gradas subió y se sentó junto a ella

FARIZ- gracias por salvarme

ASUKA- para eso están los hermanos

FARIZ- dime por que tus alas no son iguales a las de todos nosotros?

ASUKA- no se de que hablas

FARIZ- cuando sacaste tus alas callo esto ( de su bolsillo saco unas plumas una de ellas era negra) nadie en toda la escuela ni en todo el espejo tienen las alas negras

ASUKA-por favor guarda el secreto ( suspira viendo sus manos) yo soy buena al igual que mala por eso mis alas me delatan

FARIZ-sabia que eras de nivel avanzado pero no a ese grado no te preocupes tu secreto estará bien conmigo

esa noche se llevaría a cabo en el espejo el baile de medio año así que fariz fue ala casa donde vivían las 3 para recoger a lilica como ella no se encontraba lista aun se sentó en la sala a esperarla al verlo ahí michiru se sentó junto con el

FARIZ- pensé que ya te habrías ido

MICHIRU- desde que te conocí siempre he querido hacer esto.

colocándose de pie frente a el se avanzo besándolo en ese instante entro lilica a la sala solo pudo decir lo siento y salir corriendo del lugar fariz aventó a michiru saliendo tras ella.

como era de esperarse lilica no quiso saber nada de fariz comenzando una relación nueva con un compañero de escuela pero ala semana lo boto de nuevo por fariz pero lo lilica no se dio cuenta que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias y la novia de seiya el chico con el que solo anduvo una semana con el se vengaría de ella tomando la forma de asuka en el plano mortal le volteo una bofetada sin comprender lo que ocurría lilica fue al espejo a recoger sus cosas para abandonar el espejo a pesar de todas las explicaciones de asuka ella no entendió en su cuarto guardaba sus cosas llego fariz para tranquilizarla pero ..

FARIZ..no puedes dejar el espejo

LILICA- puedo y lo estoy haciendo

FARIZ- y todo lo que emos compartido juntos que?

LILICA- la defiendes mucho acaso te importa mas que yo? decide ella o yo

FARIZ.-. ella no me haría escoger entre las dos personas que mas quiero en este mundo te lo advierto si te vas no me volverás a ver nunca mas ya que yo pertenezco al espejo piensalo

cuando termino de guardar sus cosas no le importaron sus palabras saliendo del cuarto michiru la esperaba esa noche las dos dejaron el espejo para nunca mas volver.

Al paso del tiempo asuka continuo su entrenamiento de guardián conoció en ese periodo a oriel al parecer el ultimo miembro de la familia ARKANAIT el cual le propuso ir a vivir al castillo de dicha familia por si algún día llegasen a volver ella acepto después del termino del primer año de entrenamiento ella se mudo al castillo así dejando atrás los recuerdos que conservaba esa casa quedo intacta esperando que alguna vez volvieran.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos asuka cursaba el octavo grado olvidando al final de clase un suerte en el salón regreso por el en un escritorio vio un cuaderno abierto sin querer leyo lo que esa pagina decía:

"solo falta por encontrar a la mas pequeña de mis hermanas lo ultimo que supe es que su grupo se desintegro y de tal fariz no se nada le perdí la pista hace mas de 2 años"

rápidamente cerro el libro leyendo el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecía JHUN PEI TZADDI sin saber a la que buscaban era a michiru o lilica solo se llevo el libro esperándolo entregar .

Cuando por fin termino el octavo grado asuka se encontraba en el castillo esperando saber que seguía cuando dos chicos llegaron a buscar respuestas que solo ella podría darles

\- somos los hermanos pei tzaddi y solo tu puedes darnos respuestas acerca de nuestra hermana lilica grial así la llamaban ustedes

ASUKA- (dudando en la respuesta ) no se nada de ella

los hermanos se vieron con cara de enojo regresando esa mirada hacia ella

ASUKA- ocurre algo?

-por que nos ocultas que nuestra hermana murió a manos tuyas?

ASUKA (SORPRENDIDA)- quien les dijo esa mentira? solo les puedo decir que ella sigue con vida

-confiaremos en tu palabra agradeceremos de tu parte cualquier información que tengas sobre ella nos retiramos

esa noche asuka no podía dormir ya que la duda le invado su mente al preguntarse quien le habría dado aquella información falsa sobre lilica a ellos caminado por el jardín que tenia el castillo

\- cuanto tiempo sin verte de verdad que fue difícil encontrarte

ASUKA- urim se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? (en tono de molestia)

URIM-solo vengo a preguntarte por el paradero de fariz

ASUKA- hace mucho no se nada de el

URIM- no me ayudas me voy

antes que pudiese escapar asuka lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo evitándole escapar

ASUKA-por que andas pregonando que yo mate a lilica

URIM (con la voz entre cortada)- debimos de haberte matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad si deseas saber de que hablo pregúntale a fariz ya que de seguro no tardara en venir a buscarte

al dudar sobre sus palabras lo soltó un poco dándole la oportunidad de escapar de aquel lugar.

un mes después no sabia nada de fariz a pesar de que lo buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras ya que deseaba saber a que se refería urim con esas palabras pero no encontró respuesta de el oriel le advertía sobre una amenaza que parecía ser de cuidado ya que atacaba a las personas que tuviesen alas ya que ellos eran un potencial de guardián y los estaban acabando le pido tener cuidado

ASUKA- y saben de que se trata?

ORIEL- no solo sabemos que sus alas son de fuego

\- (una vos detrás de ellos) el no sabe quien es pero yo te puedo decir quien es soy yo

una bola de fuego aventó a asuka hasta el jardín volando hasta ella le coloco un pie sobre el cuello evitando que se pudiese parar asuka con una de sus manos hizo una daga de hielo tendiéndosela así pudiendo escapar sacando sus alas estas eran blancas con el borde dorado

\- esas alas serán las mas hermosas de mi colección

ASUKA- por que haces eso fariz? mientras decía eso caía sobre sus rodillas ya que no podía soportar el nivel de la batalla

FARIZ- sabes por que reuní a los guardianes? por su poder por que solo quería su poder acabando con todas ustedes la fuerza seria mía y gobernaría el espejo pero tenias que llegar tu debimos de acabar contigo cuando debimos.

confirmando las palabras de urim se sintió traicionada colocando la cabeza en sus rodillas cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho estirando sus manos hasta alcanzar sus alas las paso sobre estas haciéndolas cambiar de forma de blancas se transformaron en un negro intenso y con una forma muy peculiar como de dragón al verlas

FARIZ- jamas había visto unas alas asi

ASUKA- aun quieres seguir con esto?

FARIZ- muéstrame tu poder

entendiendo se coloco en pie estiro sus brazos vio fijamente a fariz al cerrar su brazos un viento lo aventó varios metros dejando a su paso una estela de destrucción sin darle le oportunidad de defenderse continuo su ataque desde el interior del castillo una persona ayudo a oriel a ponerse de pie para acabar con la batalla ya que fariz estando inconveniente asuka continuaba su ataque oriel se interpuso entre fariz y asuka protegiéndolo a el

ORIEL- perdón asuka

oriel levanto su mano extendida frente a ella haciéndola caer inconsciente oriel le pidió a su compañero que se llevase a fariz a su castillo.

dos dias depues asuka recupero su conciencia despertando en su cuarto a los pies de su cama se encontraba oriel sentándose se toco la cabeza

ASUKA- que no estaba en la sala hablando con fariz?

ORIEL- si a hablar con el te refieres que casi lo matas si

ASUKA- me afectaron sus palabras

\- esta lista para la siguiente etapa ser guerrero

ORIEL- te presento a kamui shirou el sera tu nuevo maestro en la escuela ala que asistirás aparte de mantenerte vigilada

ASUKA- que escuela?

KAMUI-tu poder crece no puedes quedarte en la mediocridad de guardiana debes de evolucionar tu poder a guerrero en el instituto HUMAREKAWARU no harán para que escenas como esta no se vuelvan a repetir

ASUKA- supongo que comienzo mañana cierto?

KAMUI- no sera dentro de dos años ya que debemos encontrar a los demás ya que no cualquiera puede entrar ala escuela asi que debes de sentirte afortunada pero todo sera mas difícil ahora

ASUKA-cuado se lo proponen dan ganas de desistir.


End file.
